


Crusoé

by carolss



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Troy conversa com um Abed que não está lá.





	Crusoé

A ilha onde ele e LeVar Burton acabaram naufragando é bela, praias de areia branca, e quando vai para dentro da floresta se encontra cachoeiras e animais estranhos e fofos que ele nunca tinha visto em nenhum documentário do Animal Planet. Troy acha que caso um dia ele acabe recebendo os milhões que Pierce deixou pra ele que ele construiria um parque de diversões nela.

"Não com clones de dinossauros certo ? Porque eu tenho fontes confiaveis de que isso não seria a melhor idéia" o Abed em sua mente diz.

"Nah, apenas um legal com montanhas-russas e tal, você já foi em uma montanha-russa ?" Troy diz.

"Eu não sei" o Abed em sua mente responde honestamente, as vezes ele se lembrava de coisas que Troy não se lembrava, das milhares de conversas aleatórias que ele e Abed tiveram desde que se conheceram em seu primeiro ano na faculdade comunitária de Greendale, mas aparentemente montanhas-russas não havia sido um dos tópicos abordados o que naquele momento parecia uma tragédia sem tamanho.

"Quando eu te encontrar de novo, o você de verdade, eu vou te levar a uma caso você não tenha ido antes, você acha que você gostaria disso ?"

"Mesmo caso eu-barra-ele já tenha ido antes, eu-barra-ele gostaria de ir em uma montanha-russa com você, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida disso"

"Eu também"


End file.
